Life Styles Of Three Cousins
by Rinnie10
Summary: Follows the corrupt lives of three young men and the mission that pulls them together as an actual team. Slash, Swearing and incest  cousins dating cousins .
1. Chapter 1

**Life styles of the Wimpy, Gentleman and Athlete.**

Disclaimer: The spells and locations belong to J K Rowling. As for the characters (expect for Lily and co.), they belong to me and two other people.

Meet the Wimpy:

Timothy Kyle Malfoy. He worries more about his art and the guy he loves. Kelly (his sister) is consently calling him a wimp because during school he normally cried after being picked on.

Meet the Gentleman:

David Andrew Medea. He is polite and usually hides his true feelings in order to keep others happy. Olivia and Emily (his sisters) find his attitude okay but it can be boring at times. They know there's a bad boy in his mind somewhere.

Meet the Athlete:

Phoenix Chad Grant. He is Emily's true desire. Phoenix keeps fit by working out every Saturday and on Sundays he likes to read. As well as that, he visits the local children's orphanage now and then. If he's not doing that, he's arresting Dark Wizards.

**Meet the Wimpy, the Gentleman and the Athlete.**

Athlete One

Phoenix Chad

Merlin! It was raining! It looked as though all my working out will be based at home today. No jogging for me.

I sighed entering my living room. Saturdays and Sundays were my own time; my free time. I'd best get started in my small work out area.

I grabbed a towel from a cupboard just as there was a knock at the door. I grinned to myself. That must have been Oli.

Olivia Dustyn Medea. The object of my desires. I loved her dearly. She came over every other Saturday. She should move in.

The door swung open and I chuckled. 'You know you don't have to knock. I did give you your own key.'

I felt her arms snake around my waist. 'Well, we have company today.' Why didn't that sound good?

'Its not a social call PC,' Kelly spoke up as the door clicked shut.

I looked at my other two cousins. Kelly Olivia Malfoy and Emily Luna Medea. Both annoyed like hell.

'So what do I owe the pleasure ladies?'

Monday. I'm at the Ministry. There were nothing interesting happening in the Auror offices today. Unless that meant a stack load of paper work and very good looking partner. Oli and I worked together.

'Will you stop staring at my arse, Mr Grant,' she teased.

I chuckled lightly, turning back to my work. 'You have a very good arse.'

'Dude! That's my sister!' Came David's voice as he entered our office. He came all this way from Law and Magical Enforcement?

'Of course,' I smirked, 'She also happens to be my girlfriend.'

'About to vomit,' he joked before placing files upon our desks. 'Suspect One; Cassandra Marie Zabini. Accused of murdering various Muggle borns and using the Dark Arts.' I've heard of her. 'Suspect Two; Cleopatra Ann Zabini. Suspect One's twin sister. Accused of using all three forbidden curses and the Dark Arts.'

'I've heard of Suspect One through Aunt Lilith,' Olivia frowned whilst flicking through the case files. 'As for Suspect Two,' she shrugged to make her point.

'No one has,' David agreed. 'I did interview their birth parents, however. They blame themselves for giving them away. Who could though? They were only fifteen at the time.'

Intriguing. School couldn't get in the way of the babies and the pair were under age. 'How do you purpose we find the pair?'

'Undercover work of course,' he answered immediately. 'But Oli shall be taking a back seat.'

'What?' I couldn't believe it either.

'Look,' he stressed. 'We only need one Auror for the task.' Dave looked at me, 'You won't be alone. They're sending me for legal reasons and then there's Tim.'

Olivia giggled loudly, 'Tim? Tim wouldn't last two seconds out there!'

'Muggle intelligence, sis. Muggle intelligence,' he breathed.

'Olivia's right. You guys need toughening up before we move out.'

'Toughening up?' He raised a blonde eyebrow. 'And what do you mean "you guys"? I am tough.'

'By the way, Dave,' Olivia pointed out. 'You have a spider in your hair.'

David screamed and began to shake his head like a maniac. What a girly scream!

I laughed when he had calmed down. 'You were saying?'

He merely grunted and marched out of the room.

'One of the quirks of being gay,' she smiled before going through her paper work.

'I could toughen them up before going out on the field,' I offered.

Olivia looked up at me and smiled, 'Good idea. Merlin knows how much of a girl they both are.'

She began to put her clothes into the wardrobe. Olivia was happy.

'You don't have to, if don't want to,' I was bloody nervous.

She strolled over to me and kissed me. 'Of course I do. Besides, I'm already moving in.'

I smiled, reassured for once.

'Oh, where's my house warming gift?' She smirked suggestively at me and the bed.

I didn't need to be told twice as I led her to the bed.


	2. Chapter 2

Wimpy One

Timothy Kyle

_Dear God, if there is a God, please help me get rid of these nightmares. I don't deserve them. I don't deserve anything._

I sat up in bed panting. These nightmares had to stop. Those guys have scarred me for life.

"Ah! He's awake!"

That didn't sound good. I stood up wrapping my quilt around my waist. I looked to the downstairs area of my Studio Apartment. Merlin! Why were them three here?

"Hurry up, Twin! You're taking us shopping." All three giggled.

"I am?" This was news to me.

"Of course," my sister grinned. "Now get dress so we can pop by Davie's."

Girls. Did they not understand our conflict? "Well," I stressed. "Wait outside. I have no clothes on."

They didn't move. "I'm naked!" The girls moved out as quick as the new Lightening Bolt 3000. I laughed to myself bitterly.

I have to warn every single man, boy or, well, guys in general, never go shopping with girls. It's a complete nightmare.

"What do you think?" My sister twirled around wearing what looked like was a dead cat. "Does it go with my hair?"

As I said a second ago; it looked like a dead cat. I turned to David; I felt my face turn into a pleading expression.

"Yea," he never liked to show his true emotions. He picked up a light green dress. "But, this would go with those shoes that you picked out at Dorothy Perkins."

And what shoes were they? And who was Dorothy Perkins? I may have been an Artist but Fashion had no interest for me.

Suddenly, Olivia pulled me over to the rails. "Look," she smiled lifting up a baby pink shirt. "This goes with yours eyes."

Said eyes widened slightly. Now they were picking out clothes for me? I mumbled a "No thanks".

"Oh, and these," she had obviously not heard me. Dark, leather pants. Oli really wanted to make me look like a poof? Well, I was gay but that wasn't the point. The shirt I could handle but the pants? They looked as though they could hug my arse.

"Yea," Emily chimed in. "That'll defiantly get my brother to wanna get it over with."

"Get what over with?" I wish I hadn't asked that.

"You two so want to shag," Kelly grinned as Olivia spluttered, almost dropping my possible new outfit.

I could sympathise with our younger cousin. Kelly and my sister always made the assumption that David and I wanted to sleep together.

Well we did, but that wasn't the point. No one knew about that to our knowledge. It was a burst of hormones.

But, back to the outfit. "The outfit's not me." They groaned painfully. "Alright, I'll try it on." I smiled and took the outfit from Oli. This was going to be fun.

"Awh! Come out, Twin!" Kelly whined from the other side of the curtain.

I was right; I looked like a stinking queer! I maybe gay but I hated all this flamboyant stuff. It just didn't suit me. I folded my arms, "I refuse to. I look ridiculous!"

"Come on, mate," David sighed. "It can't be that bad."

You wouldn't be saying that if you were wearing this. I sighed and stepped out of my cubicle. I could feel my cheeks burn up.

Emily was the first one to burst into a fit of giggles. "You're right. It makes you look like Draco Malfoy."

"Hey!" Kelly scolded. "That's our Grandpa!"

"But Em does have a point." Merlin! When did he arrive?

Olivia kissed his cheek. "Nice to know you got my Owl. And, now that you're here, Tim and David are all yours."

"Leaky?" He offered Dave and I.

"Anything's better than shopping." Kelly looked upset. "Sorry sis. I'm a bloke and shopping is not my favourite sport." I went back into the cubicle to put my normal clothes back on.

"Drink," Phoenix ordered as he placed a drink each in front of us.

"First of all," David hesitated. "What's in it? Fire Whiskey? Or have you spiked us?"

"Drink and find out," our cousin was always like this. "How else are you suppose to grow balls if you two insist on drinking Butter Beer or Pumpkin Juice?"

I took a sip and coughed. "Merlin! It's burning my throat."

"That's Fire Whiskey for ya," Phoenix grinned softly. "Besides, this is the first part of your training; get absolutely pissed."

David almost choked on his drink. "What? You want us to get drunk?"

"That's what he said, mate." I rolled my eyes. Why did Phoenix even offer to toughen us up? We were tough enough, right?

I was hiccuping and I felt slightly giddy. Maybe being drunk wasn't as bad as people thought it would be.

I slung an arm around David's shoulders. "You. You. I ne'er 'ated ya. 'Opposite enn fa't." I kissed his cheek. "I love ya, mate."

David was bright pink and smiled. "I knowww. M-me too."

"Guys," Phoenix raised his hands. How did he manage to stay sober after all those drinks? "When I said get drunk, I didn't mean get sappy. You two need to learn how to hold your drinks. How would you guys even survive when you're attacked and absolutely plastered?"

"Plastered," I giggled. What a funny word.

My cousin's palm connected with his fore head. "I'm taking you queers home and we'll start with something basic tommorrow before we set a foot in France."


End file.
